


Chercher

by loveywife



Series: Three Sentence Ficlets of Epic Proportions [4]
Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Cinderella Elements, F/F, Gen, Shopping, iko - Freeform, iko's crazy obession, linh cinder - Freeform, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>did a thing on ig asking for two characters and a prompt for a three sentence fic</p><p>Cinder and Iko at the mall</p><p>(obvious Kinder bc its the OTP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chercher

**Author's Note:**

> chercher: french verb meaning: "To look for" 
> 
> as in to look for YOUR TRUE LOVE GUESS WHAT CINDER ITS FREAKING KAI WAKE UP HELLOOOO GURL

"Why are we here again?" grumbled Cinder as she shut her eyes against the glare of holo-ads and stepped off the automated walkway to enter a glittery store of fashionable tops and skirts that would flatter Peony and make her look ridiculous. "LOOK AT THAT GOLD DRESS CINDER!" Screeched Iko, ignoring her previous comment. Cinder rolled her eyes, her eyes settling on a store dedicated to dress like Prince Kai, and her heart leapt into her throat as she followed the android into other stores, trying to get the mannequins VERY REALISTIC face out of her mind.


End file.
